


Bad Romance

by untoastedapple



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, Minor Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoastedapple/pseuds/untoastedapple
Summary: Ben Solo has known his friends since the very beginning. He loves them all, but there's something about Hux that makes him stand out. Surprise surprise! Hux feels the same way. With literally everyone around them shipping it, will they ever confess to each other?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey (Star Wars)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Seriously Ben?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic that I'm posting here, and I am scared af, but I'll just go for it. I decided to not make the first chapter just me explaining things, so here's a long note to give you an insight. The family tree isn't really as complicated as I once thought it was. Let's go.  
> Anakin and Obi-Wan say they're brothers, but they are not actually blood-related. Anakin and Padmé had twins, Luke and Leia. Obi-Wan had a daughter many years ago, who got pregnant young and ran away, leaving Obi-Wan with his granddaughter, whom he named Anabel after his 'brother'. Luke and Han got together while they were still in high school, and once they had both graduated college and got jobs, Han proposed! They soon had Ben Solo, with the help of a surrogate. Leia wanted a child, but hadn't really met anyone, and so decided to adopt a little boy called Poe a year after Ben was born. Of course, we all know that Brendol Hux somehow did the do and Armitage Hux was born a few months after Ben. A few years later, a friend of the family, Phasma, decided to adopt the two toddlers she had been fostering - Finn and Rey. And that's where we're up to now! The teenagers of the story are studying at Jedi Academy, the private school owned by Anakin and Obi-Wan. After the fall of their old boss Palpatine (exploiting the students), the school was closed for a few years, before Anakin and Obi-Wan rebuilt it up - reputation wise and physically. Luke and Phasma are teachers here, while Leia is a politician just like her mother. And Brendol? Who knows or cares.
> 
> Wow that was long, sorry :0 Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates! @untoastedapple

When you think of a band, you think of a cohesive unit of people all playing their instruments at once to create a beautiful piece of music that brings tears to your eyes, right? Unfortunately, The Resistance is far from that. For the 8th time that day, Ben Solo was having a temper tantrum about the song choices for their next show.

'Seriously Ben? You really want to play _Teenagers_ again?' Anabel sighed, putting her bass on the stand as she made her way over to where Poe was sitting.

'Yes! What's wrong with that song?'

'Buddy, we've played it for the past two shows', Poe rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, scrolling through the previous setlist. 'Listen, how about we let Anabel pick a song to do instead? I picked a lot of songs last time so it's only fair.'

' _Thank you_ Poe, at least someone around here appreciates me'. She gave Ben a smug look. 'Honestly, I think that if we did a song that's not typically played by the instruments we use it could be really cool! I already have a song in mind so...' The two boys looked at each other, mentally deciding to just let Anabel do whatever, as while she might be small, she would definitely use her bass as a weapon. Anabel walked over to the speaker, the same cheeky smile plastered on her face the entire time. She plugged her phone in and stared Ben directly in the eyes.

'This one's for you Benny boy' 

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

'Oh absolutely NOT' Ben jumped up from his seat and ran to the Anabel, Poe laughing hysterically in the back.

'What do you mean! I think it is an exceptional choice.'

'Sorry Solo, but I'm gonna have to agree with Bel here' Poe came up behind them and threw his arm around Anabel's shoulders. Ben glared at them.

'How exactly do you propose we play _this_?" 

'Easily!', Anabel exclaimed, 'I found a video for you Ben, just copy him by ear. I know you're good at that.' She shoved past and grabbed her laptop from the desk.

_I want your love, and I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

'Can I turn this off now?' Ben stood beside the speaker frowning at it.

'Why do you hate this song so much?'

'Because _Poe,_ Anabel constantly says that it describes Hux and I's none existent relationship. Quite frankly, I think that-'

'Ben, you have no say. You're the one who won't suck it up and tell him about your feelings', Anabel smirked and thrust her laptop into his hands, 'Now, watch this and play.' Poe paused the music playing from the phone just as the video started. The familiar intro started to play, but before Ben could interject with his skepticism, the guitar kicked in. Ben and Poe watched the video intently, very clearly _loving_ it. Anabel sat back, looking very pleased with herself. Once the video was over, Ben sheepishly glanced at the girl.

'Okay, okay. Sorry for doubting you Bel'

'I mean I never doubted you, but that actually slaps!' Poe chuckled as he watched Ben sidle over to his guitar. Anabel said nothing, only smirked. After a few minutes, the boys had come up with their own arrangement of the song, all the while Anabel's phone chimed over and over. She finally put it down and hopped up from the couch she had been lounging on. 

'By the way guys, Rey and Armie are coming over.' she said after minutes of silence. 

'Wait, what?' Ben started. Anabel was definitely planning something.

'Yeah, I told them we've come up- well you two have come up with something really cool- so they're on their way'. She winked at Poe and giggled. The two of them had to deal with Ben's pining 24/7, he'd rather throw his guitar in a river than confess his feelings to Hux. 

'Why do you do this to me? Literally, what did I do to deserve this, Bel' he sighed dramatically and flopped on the couch below him. 

'Oh be quiet, Ben. We both know that any chance to see your boy is a welcome one.' Poe snickered, dodging the pillow that was thrown at him. Ben cast his eyes down at his hands, fidgeting with them. He had admitted his feelings to himself, but God knows if he'd ever actually tell Armie. _Armie._ The boy who despite everything, despite his father constantly dragging him down - still put everyone else before him. The boy who could dance like there's no tomorrow, yet is still one of the smartest people anyone could ever meet. The boy who Ben loved. But he could never know that, of course not. Ruin a friendship that has lasted 14 years just for a chance at romance? He couldn't risk it. _But maybe one day_.

The door to the studio swiftly slammed open. In walked Rey Phasma, the school's reigning fencing champion, and Armitage Hux, the most beautiful and talented boy to ever walk the-

'Ben! Hey! How's practice going?' Rey's voice suddenly broke Ben's thoughts. His face heated up as he tried to respond.

'Uh, hi Rey. It's um, going good I guess. Anabel is taking over the setlist for next week's show' He winced at the awkwardness of his words, but smiled at the girl nevertheless. Poe shot him a look as if to say _what's wrong with you?_

'Heck yeah I am!" Anabel interjected, running over to Rey. 'Come on, I'll show you the list. There's a song on there that I know you'll love.'

Ben looked around, not seeing Hux. He then felt a tap on his shoulder, and whipped around to see him standing there - smiling shyly. That smile, God it made Ben weak at the knees. He returned the smile, locking eyes as he did.

'Hey Armie, how've you been?' Armitage rolled his eyes. 'What have I done now, huh?'

'Why are you acting like we've not seen each other for years, I saw you yesterday, idiot.' he grinned. 'I've been absolutely fine in the past 18 hours since you last saw me. You?'

'Oh yeah I've been good. Just arguing with the band about the setlist, no big deal' Ben chuckled quietly, all of a sudden not wanting to meet Hux's eyes.

'Arguing with your bandmates?' Armitage feigned a scandalised look and brought his hand to his chest. 'Benjamin Skywalker-Solo, I thought better of you!' Ben shoved him playfully. 

'Hugs! Hey buddy, I haven't seen you in like, a day!' Poe beckoned them over, pulling Hux into a hug. 

'Well Dameron, I didn't exactly envision you as a hugger.' he scoffed sarcastically.

'You know you love me!' Ah, there it was again. Poe's _everybody loves me and I know it_ face. 'Anyways, Bel thinks we should perform a little song for these two, what do you think Ben?' 

'I guess... what song?' Ben started to panic, sure that Anabel and Poe were plotting against him as per usual.

'Resistance! A bit of Muse will do you good Solo' Anabel winked at him from across the room. 'Let's just do our usual vocals, yeah? You sing first, then together, then I'll take over?' he nodded in agreement, giving Hux one last look before walking to his guitar. Rey pulled Armitage to sit down with her, both keenly watching as the others set up their instruments.

'So. You gonna tell him?' Rey whispered. 

'I-what? Tell him what exactly?' Hux shot daggers at her.

'You know what I mean Armie. You should tell him how you feel before-'

'Only if you tell Anabel how _you_ feel!' Rey opened her mouth to retaliate, but closed it again when nothing came out. Hux smirked, knowing he'd won this one. His eyes once again traveled to Ben. He was currently plugging his guitar into the amp, nothing special really. But for some reason, Armitage could not keep his eyes off of him. The way he swung his guitar over his body effortlessly, giving it an initial strum to make sure it was in tune. The way he just made everything seem so easy, no matter how much skill is actually required. Before he knew it, everyone was set up. Poe counted in with his drumsticks, and they began to play. 

_Is our secret safe tonight?_  
_And are we out of sight?_  
_Or will our world come tumbling down?_

Ben's voice filled the air. Armitage's eyes widened. No matter how many times he heard the other's voice, it always shocked him. Anabel gave him a look while she played, smirking once she knew what he was thinking. 

_Will they find our hiding place?_  
_Is this our last embrace?_  
_Or will the walls start caving in?_

Bel and Poe joined in with the vocals, building up to the chorus. Now it was Rey's turn to become flustered. Her eyes fixed on the bassist as she started to sing the chorus.

_Love is our resistance_  
_They keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down_  
_And hold me, our lips must always be sealed_

The rest of the song went by, feeling like a lifetime to Armitage. As they finished, the two stood up and clapped, running over to the band.

'You guys were amazing! I still get the chills every time I hear you sing, Bel'. Rey smiled nervously at the girl in front of her. Anabel's cheeks flushed.

'Thank you! It's one of my favourite songs to play with the boys'. Her heart pounded in her chest, hugging Rey after putting her bass down. Poe came over, high-fiving the two. 

'Ben, I-' Hux started, but found himself losing his train of thought as Ben beamed at him.

'Speechless? Wow, I didn't think I was _that bad_.' he smirked, turning off his amp.

'No no no, you were incredible! Your voice, it's just - beautiful. I- you're-' his words left him once again, Ben giggling at him. He stepped closer, now holding Hux's gaze intensely. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Poe's cheerful voice shouting them.

'Hey loverboys! We're going to the diner, you coming?'. Ben sighed, winking at Armitage before yelling back.

'Yeah, we're coming!' He focused back onto Hux, extending his hand out. 'Will you do me the honour of joining us for dinner, Sir Hux?'. Armitage blushed even harder and huffed, swatting the hand away. 

'Oh do be quiet, Ben. Let's go!' he walked off to the others, leaving Ben standing at the other side of the room. _Oh well, there's always next time._


	2. Swift Car Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! thank you so much for the love on the first chapter, it means the world to me. i am so sorry for the long wait, i went to italy for 5 days, and then the first week back at school really came for my wig. i hope to be more consistent with updates! love u guys, enjoy!

The drive to the diner was accompanied by Taylor Swift, much to Ben’s dismay and to Poe’s delight. Rey’s car fit them all inside, but it was still a tight squeeze. Herself and Anabel sat at the front, while Armitage was stuck in between Poe and Ben because _you’re the skinniest, Hugs!_ Poe had shoved Ben into the car, next to Armitage before getting in himself on the opposite side. He smirked at the sight of Ben, head in hands, as he put his seatbelt on.

'You okay there, Benny?' Ben's head whipped up, his eyes narrowing at Poe.

'Oh yes, I am absolutely fine! Why wouldn't I be?' he scowled. As he looked over at Armie, he noticed a faint blush on the boy's cheeks. Anabel looked at the trio in the back through the rearview mirror. 

'You lads good? It seems a little tense' she laughed, winking at Poe slyly. Armitage nodded, noticing Ben staring at him.

'If there's something on my face, just tell me.' he snickered as Ben jumped, his face burning up. 'Don't worry, I know I'm gorgeous.' He patted Ben on the shoulder and turned back to face the front. 

'Are we ready to go?' Rey started up the car, having already chosen her playlist for the journey. The whole five-minute journey, that is.

'Yep! Let's go and see my boyfriend!' Poe exclaimed, earning an eye roll from the others in the car. Rey grinned to herself as she started to back out of the parking spot. Almost instantly, Love Story by Taylor Swift started blaring. Ben groaned, once again putting his head in his hands. He didn't really mind Taylor Swift as much as he liked to think, but _this song_. Of all the possible songs, Rey just had to pick this one. He opted to block everything out, now very much aware of his friend's scheming. 

_We were both young when I first saw you_   
_I close my eyes, and the flashback starts_   
_I'm standing there_   
_On a balcony in summer air_

Everyone, besides Ben of course, immediately began to sing along. It was a song that they had all loved since the moment it came out, Armitage especially. But there was no specific reason for that, definitely not. He just enjoyed it, knew all of the words and applied the lyrics to his life almost every day, no big deal! He restrained himself from looking at the boy next to him, as he sang the lyrics with such passion you'd think he was in a life or death situation. _Maybe a little eye contact wouldn't hurt._ Armie slowly turned toward Ben, waiting for the song to hit the chorus. Ben looked up from his hands, eyes widening. Armitage opened his mouth and began to sing.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_   
_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

His eyes remained fixed, staring deep into the hazel eyes of the boy in front of him. Poe burst with laughter, yelling for Anabel and Rey. Armitage, however, did not care in the slightest and continued to sing and stare. 

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_   
_It's a love story baby just say "Yes"_

With one final wink on the last word, he turned back again - extremely pleased with himself. While he might a pining mess most of the time, he can be smooth when he wants to. Ben sat there in complete shock. His mind was running a mile a minute, his thoughts were racing and his heart was beating faster than ever before. He felt stupid that one single person could get him so flustered like this, but he just couldn't help it. Ben had liked Armitage for a long time but had always been too scared to confess. While he knew that he was loved by so many, a little voice was always around, telling him he was incapable of love. He used to shut people out, and although he had gotten better at keeping people around, there was still that part of him that wanted to revert back to his old self. The Ben who didn’t even answer to his own name, who was alone all the time. Ben recognised that he never would go back to this, and that deep down he would do everything it took to make sure that he never did. But it was still there, that voice. Lingering constantly like a cloud in a storm. And it spoke up again at this moment. _He doesn't like you, Ben. He's just joking around, as a friend. Armitage would never like you._ Ben shook his head, turning to look out the window. His face was still hot, and his breath was still shaky. He just prayed that nobody noticed. But of course, that was impossible in a full car. 

'How do you feel after that beautiful serenading, Benjamin?' Anabel was still laughing, clutching her stomach. Ben replied simply with a fake laugh. The others swiftly moved on, belting out the rest of the song - everyone except Armitage. He gently placed his hand on Ben's knee, internally wincing when he flinched. 

'Hey, I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable. That wasn't my intention at all' he smiled sadly. He had always known that Ben didn't like him back, but seeing it at this extent just made him fully realise. The other boy looked up at him, eyes full of worry. He planted his hand on top of Armitage's.

'No, you didn't! Don't worry 'bout it Armie.' Ben returned the smiled. Armitage sighed in relief, now acutely aware that they were basically holding hands. Once again, he blushed. He felt like a twelve year old, but nevertheless didn't move his hand. He sat back, mentally fighting with himself on whether or not to turn his hand over and properly hold Ben's hand. _God, how could I let him make me feel so juvenile?_ He decided to take a risk, gradually turning his palm to face upwards. Ben seemed to have the same idea, twisting his own hand at the same time. They both jumped slightly, their eyes darting back and forth from their conjoined hands to each other. Their eyes then met, a smile growing on both faces. Ben sat further back in his seat, shaking his head in disbelief. He doesn't know what just happened, but he's sure going to enjoy it. 

The song had now finished and Anabel seemed out of breath from screaming it the whole time. She stole a look at Rey, who was currently grinning to herself. Anabel couldn't stop staring once she started, and took in every detail of the other girl's face. It was quite ironic really, how she teased Ben for his pining when all she could think about was Rey. She had gone to one of Rey's fencing competitions once and nearly had to walk out due to her being redder than the surface of Mars. In truth, Anabel was in the same position as her cousin. She and Rey had known each other since they were four years old, and the risk of ruining a friendship that lasted that long was not one that either of them wanted to take. Of course, neither of them had any idea about the other's feelings, and so vowed to stay silent for as long as needed. Poe and Finn had done that, until one day Finn surprised everyone -including himself- and confessed. It was sweet, albeit messy, but it was perfect for the two. They'd been together for nearly two years now and were still going strong. It was so clear to everyone how in love they were, which gave a little hope to Anabel. After watching her cousin's love life be so successful, she often wondered if it could work for her too. Anabel was thrown out of her thoughts by the car coming to an abrupt stop. She sat up properly, startled. Rey glanced at her before turning the car off.

'Are you alright Bel?' she turned to face her, looking concerned.

'Yeah! I'm fine, just zoned out' Bel smiled reassuringly. Rey nodded, opening the car door. 

'Right then, let's get in there!' Poe practically jumped out of his side, bouncing on his feet excitedly. He had seen his boyfriend yesterday, but still felt as excited to see him again as he did when they first got together. 

Ben and Armitage reluctantly let go of each other's hand and got out of the car themselves. Once everyone was out, Rey locked it. Poe had already ran up to the door, but Ben just wanted to stay back and hold Armie's hand again. 

'What an eventful car ride, huh?' Armitage laughed, walking over to Ben's side. He had his hands in his pockets and was watching the two girls in front of them. 'What do you think is up with those two?'

'Rey and Bel? No idea.' Ben murmured. 'I doubt either of them will ever confess' _Yeah, like you idiot._

 _'_ You're probably right. Bel is hopeless' he chuckled. 'Anyways, shall we go to that dinner you asked me to before?'

'Why Armitage, I'd be honoured.' Ben bowed gracefully, lifting his hand up. Armitage snorted, taking his hand.

'How gentlemanly! You'd make a fine husband, Ben.'


End file.
